


Nobody Told Me

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Blues Rock RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Vintage Trouble
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Vintage Trouble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His eyes find Ty on the other side of the room, the long, lean lines of his body accented by another of his immaculate suits. Something deep in Adam’s gut stirs, something that’s been stirring a lot lately. ></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sadly the boys are not mine. On the plus side? They belong to themselves which is probably what makes them so awesome and gives us such great music.  
>  **Beta:** the awesome Aislinn who lets me send her porn late at night, before she sleeps, and then fixes all my typos!  
>  **A/N** : if you don’t know who Ty Taylor or Vintage Trouble are go here: [ Vintage Trouble ](http://vintagetrouble.com/) Ty is the “holy hell” beautiful lead singer for the group, and a longtime friend of Adam’s.

The party’s winding down, the throngs of people Adam only sort of knew, but had to talk to, dispersed to the world beyond, to tell twitter and facebook and whoever, whatever else, that they had touched Adam “fucking” Lambert. 

Shit he’s tired. 

There’s soft blues on the stereo, the volume down so low it takes him a moment to realize what it is. Then he smiles and begins to hum along with Ty’s voice. 

_“Nobody told me… Nobody told me… Nobody told me… how heavy, this life, was gonna be.”_

His eyes find Ty on the other side of the room, the long, lean lines of his body accented by another of his immaculate suits. Something deep in Adam’s gut stirs, something that’s been stirring a lot lately. Every fucking time he catches Ty and the rest of Vintage Trouble on YouTube or one of the talk shows. They look good, sound better. And Ty… he looks…

Adam watches as Ty throws his head back in a full body laugh. Watches the lines of his neck stretch, elongate into a beautiful column that he wants to taste. Ty’s head curves back down, dips further as his laughter bends him over – living life to the fullest, as he always has. He’s goofy and stunning, strong and graceful and how the hell did Adam not see this? After all this time?

He makes himself look away. No point in torturing himself with something he can’t have. 

He picks up his half-forgotten martini, takes a sip and winces, the sweetness of the lemon too much for him after all the hours of the party. He puts it down and goes in hunt for something deeper, stronger maybe. 

The last of the bartenders mixes him a Rusty Nail when he asks for something to end the night on properly. The guy winks, pulling two bottles, one a 15 year old Glenlivet, from a box behind him and pours them together into a glass. Adam takes a tentative sip; Scotch has never really been his thing, but this tastes- just about right for how he feels. He nods his thanks to the pretty boy and turns back to the rest of the room.

He’s just taking another sip when Ty glances over and smiles. Adam raises his glass toward him and grins. A moment later, Adam sees Ty bend his head toward Nalle and Rick, saying something to them and then Ty turns and walks towards him. 

He stops in front of Adam, his eyes flicking to the drink in Adam’s hand and his eyebrows going up. “Scotch?”

“And Drambuie.”

Ty whistles, then plucks the drink from Adam’s hand and takes a sip. Adam’s eyes catch on the tilt of Ty’s chin, the way his lips cradle the glass - _and dammit he needs to stop this right the fuck now_.

Whiskey colored eyes watch Adam through the glass as Ty takes another sip, and that is really not helping Adam shift his focus. 

Ty brings the glass down, slowly, his eyes locked with Adam’s. He puts it down- somewhere, Adam can’t breathe enough to find out where, then holds out a hand. “Dance with me?”

There’s something in Ty’s voice. Some shared something that sings in the space between them. After a moment, Adam takes it and lets Ty tug him away from the bar. 

Ty’s arm comes around Adam’s waist. Their hands link and settle easily between them, resting on Ty’s shoulder. 

“It’s a good album,” Ty says softly. “Really good.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you,” Ty replies, his voice still soft, his hand warm and strong at Adam’s back and Adam feels like his lungs are going to burst. 

“For what?”

“For sharing.”

Adam stutters out a laugh, grateful and a little confused. “Sure. But you guys do it too. There’s things I would never have known without you in my life.”

Ty chuckles. “Yeah, because everyone needs to know how to lose at bocce ball.”

“I did not lose! You cheated.”

“Nu uhn. You suck at ball sports.”

“Not all of them,” Adam says. It was meant to be light and joking, more of the same silliness, but it’s not. It’s richer, deeper, layered with questions. 

Ty pulls back, just enough to look Adam in the eyes. “Huh,” he says, the lines of his face going soft. “How long?”

Adam wants to ask what he means, but they both know. Adam knows Ty knows. It’s buzzing between them everywhere they’re touching.

“A while,” he says finally. 

“Huh,” Ty says again. “Me too,” he says, then leans forward to press his lips to Adam’s. 

It’s quiet, like the moment, and so right. Adam sighs and his lips part. Ty’s tongue traces over Adam’s lips and Adam opens wider. 

Ty slides his tongue across Adam’s and Adam feels it down to his toes. He moans. Ty lets go of Adam’s hand and slips his up Adam’s back, into Adam’s hair and Adam follows the motion, one arm clutching at Ty, pulling him closer, the other stroking up Ty’s back and into his hair, tangling his fingers in the short curls; like he’s wanted to do for ages. 

“Come home with me,” Ty breaths against Adam’s cheek between kisses. 

Adam’s head is spinning, desire and need pulsing under his skin. He has no answer but, “Yes.”

*

Ty devours Adam’s mouth, guiding them both down to the mattress between one kiss and the next. 

Their clothes are gone; each layer peeled away a piece at a time. Their jackets are draped over a chair in Ty’s living room, forfeit to their desire to touch and feel. They’d tugged their ties loose amid smiles and kisses pressed to chins and along jaw lines.

It feels like re-experiencing something Adam’s known for years. He’s watched Ty, sung with him, hung out with him, but never touched like he can now. 

Ty’s skin tastes warm under his lips, his moans deep and gorgeous when Adam nips, _oh god, finally_ , at the column of Ty’s throat. Ty returns the favor, pushing Adam’s dress shirt off his shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. 

“Do you know how long I have wanted to taste these freckles?” Ty whispers against Adam’ collarbone. 

Adam laughs, then gasps when Ty bites down on skin and bone. “What- what is it with guys and my freckles?”

Ty bites lightly at Adam’s shoulder. “They’re gorgeous, just like you.”

Adam blushes. He fucking-a-well blushes. He hasn’t blushed like this, in bed, with a beautiful man exploring his skin, in fucking years. But Ty’s not just any man. Ty is – Ty. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Adam says, rolling them so that Ty is on his back, Adam spread out on top, skin touching everywhere. “Tell me I can?”

Ty moans and the sound rolls through him, making them both shiver. “Yes,” Ty groans. “Yes, please.”

Adam nips his way down Ty’s body, swirls his tongue around dark, pert nipples and sucks until Ty is quivering and begging for more and less and grinding out broken sounds _shit_ and _god_ and calling Adam’s name on a hitched breath. 

His hands slide down over slick dark skin that tastes like need and makes Adam dizzy with desire. Ty’s stomach is softer than Adam would have expected under the sharp lines of the suits Ty favors. Ty flinches when Adam presses a kiss to his abdomen and Adam looks up. 

The look in Ty’s eyes pierces Adam’s heart. How had he not known that Ty had shared the same fears and discomfort about his stomach that Adam had? Had crafted an image of himself out of determination and hard work. 

“I know,” Adam whispers. Keeping hold of Ty’s eyes, he tips his lips toward Ty’s stomach and kisses the skin again. “I know,” he says to the skin – to Ty – to himself. “I know.” 

Ty nods and lets out a shuddering breath. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Adam smiles. They both know. Adam hugs Ty’s trust to him and vows to keep it safe. Then he surges up to kiss Ty, because he can’t not. Ty laughs and pulls Adam close. 

“Lube?” Adam asks when his lips are puffy and hot. Ty blinks up at him, his own lips swollen and beautiful. Adam bites at the bottom one, dragging a groan from deep within Ty’s chest. 

“Lube?” 

“Um- ah…” Ty runs a hand over his face, then points to the top drawer of the bedside table. 

“Perfect,” Adam says with a grin. He presses another kiss to Ty’s gorgeous mouth before stretching over him to dig in the drawer. 

“Oh-“ Adam freezes, his hand on the bottle and a condom packet, Ty’s teeth on one of his nipples. He closes his eyes and lets the sensations course through him. “Oh, yeah.” 

Ty’s hands wrap tightly around Adam’s waist, holding him, shaking, above Ty, giving Ty total access to Adam’s nipples. 

“Shit,” Adam curses, Ty’s teeth tugging hard. “Shit!” 

“Mmmm,” Ty says, switching nipples. “Do that again.”

“What? Curse?” Adam bucks in Ty’s hold. 

“That and –“ Ty licks at the skin around the nipple. “This.” Ty bites down, hard and fast, and Adam cries out. 

“Fuck!Fuck!” His thighs are shaking, trying to stay upright, trust to Ty’s hold, trying not to pull away. Ty lets the nipple slide from his mouth, licks around it, over it, in gentle, soothing strokes. 

Adam drops his head, heart racing, his breathing coming in short gasps. “You are –“ he huffs, no idea where he was going with that thought. He shivers and drops on to his elbows, his chest just barely touching Ty’s.

“Sexy?” Ty offers, sounding far too smug. “Talented? Good looking?”

Adam snorts. “All that.”

He blinks his eyes open when Ty tugs the lube and condom out of his grasp. Ty pushes them both up and then pops the cap on the lube, tossing the condom on the bed near Adam’s knees. Adam’s mouth goes dry as Ty slicks up his own fingers, kneels up and reaches under his balls. 

“Holy fuck,” Adam says, more a moan than anything really resembling words, but really? Who the fuck could blame him. Ty is fucking gorgeous, his dark, lean body twisted and stretched, on display. Adam’s fingers twitch, itching to touch. He ghosts one hand across Ty’s hips and up the long stretch of his obliques. The muscles shiver under the sweat-slick skin and Ty stops moving, his eyes falling shut on a guttural sound of bliss and pain. 

“Adam-“ he whispers. 

“Don’t stop.” Adam tears open the condom packet and rolls the latex over his hard cock. Then he takes the bottle of lube from Ty’s hand and squeezes some out onto his own hand. He strokes over his cock and has to clamp down at the base when need spikes hot through his blood. Ty’s eyes go wide, his mouth open on an almost endless stream of whispered syllables. 

“Gimme your hand,” Adam says, fighting the urge to shove Ty down and rut till they’re both screaming. 

Ty untwists slightly and offers his lube slick hands out. Adam squirts more lube on to Ty’s palm, then, when Ty just stares at him, pushes Ty’s hand gently away and down. 

“Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Adam quirks an eyebrow, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ty shakes his head and slowly reaches back to his asshole and pushes. Adam shivers, knowing how that feels – the burn that makes you question your sanity and then the shift as the muscles relax, remembering something primal and powerful. 

“Yeah, oh, yeah. How many is that?” 

“Two-“ Ty grits out. 

“Gonna need to see you take at least one more.” Adam pulls his hand up the length of his _so fucking hard,_ cock and grins.

Ty moans, then his arm slides farther back and a flash of pain sweeps across his features.

“Shhhh, relax,” Adam murmurs. 

Ty nods, then pushes deeper; the stretch evident in the shivering muscles of his torso. Adam nods, understanding, remembering. 

“That’s it.”

“Four-“ Ty stutters out, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Adam rises up on his knees leaning in to kiss the edge of Ty’s jaw. “Shit you’re gorgeous.”

“Come on,” Ty says, an edge of desperation in his voice. 

“Lie back.” Adam presses gently at Ty’s shoulders, helping him sink down and stretch out beneath him. “Beautiful.”

Ty reaches both hands out and Adam takes them in his, brings to them to his lips and kisses them. “I can’t believe-“ he stops, tries again, “I’ve wanted, imagined.” Ty nods his head looking utterly wrecked. He mouths the words _yes_ and _me too_. 

Leaning forward on one arm, Adam drags his lips across Ty’s, capturing his breath, sharing his own. His other hand slides between them, fingers pressing into Ty’s stretched hole and he groans. “Jesus, fuck, Ty.” 

Ty squirms as Adam slides his fingers in and out, twisting and curling them around, hunting-

“Shit!” Ty arches up and Adam holds him with his free hand, lets him shiver and push down on the fingers in his ass until he’s shaking. “Please, Adam.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam says. He withdraws his fingers from Ty’s ass and Ty sags back against the mattress. “Hang on.” Adam lines his cock up and presses in. It so fucking tight, and hot and more than he’d imagined. 

Ty pulls at Adam’s hips, wraps long legs around Adam’s waist and drags Adam in, pulls himself closer. 

“Fuck!” Adam says through gritted teeth. He pulls against Ty’s hold then pushes back in, letting the rhythm build as Ty’s body opens for him. “Feels so good, Ty.”

Ty nods, his lips forming words without sound. His hands slide away, then scramble back, seeking purchase, finally finding a home on Adam’s arms. 

Adam shifts his grip, bringing both hands to Ty’s hips and slides in, pulls back out. 

“More,” Ty whispers, fingers painfully tight on Adam’s biceps. 

Adam nods, completely in agreement. He needs more. So much more. “More and more,” Adam slurs, all his focus on the tight heat around his cock and the incredible man under him. Ty’s nails dig into Adam’s skin and that’s it, slow is not going to cut it. They can fucking do slow another time. Adam pulls out fast then slams back in, over and over again, driving them as hard and as high as he can. 

“Shit! Ty. Ty- you need to – I can’t –“ Adam drops his head on a groan hoping like hell Ty understands. He’s spiraling out of control and if Ty doesn’t come soon, Adam’s gonna beat him there, and he doesn’t want that. He wants Ty shaking around him, wants his ass clenched tight and possessive on his dick. “Please, Ty.” 

One of Ty’s hands slips from Adam’s arm and a moment _an eternity_ later he feels Ty’s body jerk. Ty cries out, his deep voice rocking through Adam as Ty’s ass tightens around him. 

Adam pulls out, loving-hating-needing the vice-like drag on his dick. 

He slams back in – 

And shatters. 

*

Adam wakes to the smell of coffee and the feeling of a warm body sliding into the bed next to him. 

“Is that coffee?”

“Mmm hmm.” Ty offers him the cup. There’s only one, and it’s perfect; just a hint of milk and the right kind of bitter. 

“Mmm,” Adam murmurs and passes the cup back. Ty shifts against the headboard then draws Adam down to rest against his chest. 

They stay there, sharing coffee, brushing fingers against each other’s skin, reaching up and bending down so their lips can meet in the middle, drinking in whatever it is they are building, until sleep drags them back under, wrapped around each other.


End file.
